Sois-là, je t'en prie
by NathanaelleS
Summary: OS. "Chaque nuit, lorsque tout le château dormait, il venait ici et s'asseyait en tailleur, face au miroir. Il ne brisait jamais le silence presque religieux des lieux, s'autorisant seulement à laisser couler ses larmes de regrets et de remords sur ses joues pâles et fatiguées."


Coucou !

Toujours un OS, toujours pour un Défi et toujours pour la page _"Harry Potter, plus qu'une fiction, notre monde"_. CONSEIL ALLEZ VOIR CETTE PAGE ! Elle est géniale et l'admin l'est encore plus ! :p x3

J'espère que ça vous plaira :)

* * *

Debout face à la fenêtre du bureau directorial, les mains jointes dans le dos et le regard fixé sur l'horizon, Severus Snape soupira.

Il rentrait d'une réunion. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres rassemblait ses troupes pour attaquer Poudlard. Cette nuit, tout serait fini. En faveur du bien ou du mal, seul Merlin le savait. Tout dépendrait de Potter. Encore une fois.

Soupirant de nouveau, Severus Snape se détourna de la fenêtre pour aller tirer sur la couverture violette d'un livre posé sur une étagère de la bibliothèque. Un clic se fit entendre et le mur bougea. Derrière se trouvait une pièce à peine éclairée de deux torches, positionnées de part et d'autre d'un grand miroir. Le miroir du Risèd.

Lorsqu'il l'avait découvert, tout à fait par hasard, Severus avait été stupéfait. Ainsi Albus Dumbledore ne l'avait pas détruit et le gardait pour lui depuis toutes ces années. Poussé par la curiosité, il s'était approché et avait contemplé, comme tous les soirs suivants, son reflet aux côtés de celui de Lily. Sa Lily, pas celle de Potter. La sienne. Sa Lily qui avait toujours été là, auprès de lui, jusqu'à ce que James et ses acolytes ne débarquent dans leurs vies.

Chaque nuit, lorsque tout le château dormait, il venait ici et s'asseyait en tailleur, face au miroir. Il ne brisait jamais le silence presque religieux des lieux, s'autorisant seulement à laisser couler ses larmes de regrets et de remords sur ses joues pâles et fatiguées.

Aujourd'hui en revanche, il s'assit de dos, s'appuyant contre les pieds de la psyché et parla.

– C'est le grand soir, Lily. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrive avec ses troupes. Ton fils doit être dans les parages, à rassembler les siennes. Je ne sais pas si je dois croire en sa capacité à remporter ce combat, tu sais. Ne te vexe pas, mais jusqu'ici il a surtout eu énormément de chance et de très bons amis sur qui compter. J'aurai fait de mon mieux pour le garder en vie, Lily. J'aurai vraiment tout fait, mais ce soir, je crains de ne pouvoir servir à grand-chose. Je vais te rejoindre dans quelques heures, ma Lily, je le sais.

Severus fit une pause, prenant le temps d'observer une petite souris courir d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce, avant de reprendre doucement.

– Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a trouvé la baguette de sureau. Il a profané la tombe de Dumbledore pour mettre la main dessus. Il pensait que le simple fait de la lui prendre suffirait à ce qu'il en soit le maître. Mais il se trompe. Il faut battre, littéralement, son ancien possesseur pour que la baguette obéisse. Lorsqu'il va le comprendre, il m'appellera et il en sera fini de moi, parce que je suis celui qui a tué Dumbledore. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pensera que je suis le maître de la baguette et me tuera pour cela, pour l'avoir pleinement en sa possession. Malheureusement pour lui, et heureusement pour ceux qui lui sont opposés, s'est Drago Malefoy qui a désarmé Dumbledore, ce soir-là. S'est donc lui le maître de cette maudite baguette et il ne le sait même pas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas au courant de ce fait non plus. Ce qui est parfaitement risible puisqu'ils ont vécu dans la même demeure au cours de ces derniers mois.

Un rire sans joie s'échappa de la gorge de Severus, faisant écho dans la pièce vide. Il reprit la parole après un instant de silence, la voix plus rauque encore que quelques minutes auparavant.

– Seras-tu là, ma Lily, lorsqu'il me tuera et que la mort viendra me chercher ? Seras-tu à mes côtés, comme autrefois ? J'ai peur de mourir et de découvrir que je ne te retrouverais pas là-bas. Je n'en peux tellement plus d'être seul... Sois-là, Lily, je t'en prie.  
De grands coups donnés sur la porte du bureau directorial firent sursauter le professeur, qui se redressa rapidement.

– Snape ! Potter est dans le château ! C'est pour ce soir, c'est pour ce soir ! Hurlait la voix surexcitée d'Alecto Carrow

Pour la troisième fois sur moins d'une demi-heure, Severus soupira. D'un mouvement souple il se releva complètement, débarrassa la poussière qui s'était accrochée à ses robes de sorcier et quitta la petite pièce secrète. Il s'apprêtait à jeter un dernier regard au reflet de Lily, mais ne le fit finalement pas. Il la rejoindrait bien assez vite et aurait, de ce fait, l'éternité pour la contempler. Alors il appuya simplement sur le livre à la couverture violette et observa le mur se refermer, ses lèvres s'étirant sur un sourire triste.

– J'arrive, Lily. Sois-là, je t'en prie.

* * *

Alors ? :)


End file.
